


forgiven and forgotten

by Lillycatdani11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillycatdani11/pseuds/Lillycatdani11
Summary: Blaise Zabini wasn't expecting to be approached by a former peer from Hogwarts in the Leaky Cauldron at the end of a long week. could this be his chance to start anew or could this be a nightmare in waiting.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	forgiven and forgotten

Friday 6th july 2001 6pm  
It had been three years since the battle of Hogwarts and Blaise Zabini was still nervous about being out in public. He was still hated by the majority of his past classmates from Hogwarts for being a death eater. Blaise was currently standing outside the Leaky cauldron contemplating if he should go home or go inside the wizarding pub. Finally, after what seemed like hours, did the young wizard decide to enter. At the door Blaise took a deep breath in then out, held his head high and entered. Sitting at the bar he orders a firewhiskey. Blaise was used to having people watching him everywhere he went, so it made no difference when the pub’s patrons started watching his every move, he hated the attention it brought to himself which is why he very rarely went out to wizarding places.   
7pm  
It had been an hour since the former slytherin had entered the wizarding pub, he was only on his second drink of the night. He was thinking about all the things he tried so hard to block, when he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning his head to see who had broken him from his trance, he saw one of the last people he expected to approach him, Susan Bones, a former Hogwarts peer. “Mind if i join you?” the witch asked, causing a small amount of shock for Blaise. Not wanting to be alone and lost in his own personal hell,his memories of the past, he replied “I could use some company.” Once Susan had sat down there was an air of awkwardness carried in the silence between them, both not knowing how to approach the other with a conversation. It was only minutes later when Blaise realised the simple and best way to start a conversation between himself and Susan was to just take a leap of faith “So Susan how have you been?” The witch's reply was almost instant but she was still fairly soft spoken just like back in school. “I’ve been doing good, and you?” the wizard had to think about how he would answer because since the war life for him really had been great. “I’ve not been doing too great honestly but i’m slowly getting to where i want to be.” from then it seemed as though the wall between them had been broken and the conversation started flowing easily.  
Time skip to 11pm  
The pair had been deep into their chat, that they had lost track of the time, because they were pulled out of their chinwag by the bartender calling the “last call” meaning that it was almost closing time for the pub area. Blaise was beyond shocked at the amount of time he and Susan had been talking for. With the two now realising that it was getting closer to Midnight with each passing minute it was the witch who voiced what they both had been thinking once they knew what the time was. “I should be heading home now” there was a slight hint of disappointment in her voice. Blaise needing to get home too stood up from his seat and being the gentleman he was offered to walk with her to the apparition point to which she accepted. 

Once out of the wizarding establishment the young pair walked side by side along the pavement towards the hidden apparition area. Susan had wanted to bring up a delicate subject but she hadn’t wanted to bring it up around so many other people, now that it was just the two of them she thought it would be easier to talk about. “I don’t mean to upset you by bringing this up but I wanted to forgive you and move past everything that happened to us three years ago in the war, I know that a lot of us didn’t have much of a choice back then when it came to the sides we we’re on. I also don’t agree on how you’ve been treated since then.” Blaise didn't know what to say but managed to get out a very quiet “thank you” the young witch stopped walking and turned towards him and gave the man a quick hug. In that moment it felt like a weight had been lifted off of Blaise’s shoulders that had been there ever since he was forced to stand with Voldermort in the battle of hogwarts. So hearing those words from someone was like he could now start over again.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i have left this peice to your imagination on if these two end up together or not. i hope you enjoy this little one shot.


End file.
